


High Hopes Low Permission

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [31]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Rook brings home a cat, an itty bitty au, and tries to give it awful names, gwook, thanks to BubbleDramatically for some of the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Rook brings home a pet without asking Gwing.
Relationships: Rook Lunera/Gwing Veloce
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	High Hopes Low Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while trying to figure out how to introduce some of the other protagonists for one of my stories (aka between the Prologue, which I finished, and Chapter One, which I have yet to get more than five lines out of). Anyways, this is one of the twenty-something prompts that I have (you got one yesterday via “High Hopes High Fall”.   
> If I missed any trigger warnings, please let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible.  
> Now, let’s get on with the fic!

It was such a small thing, he knew it wouldn’t be a problem.

Said “small thing” was a kitten, and he was currently carrying it home bundled in his cloak while he walked down the path towards their apartment. It wasn’t like they _couldn’t_ keep it—it was a pet-friendly apartment (and it had to be, because of Zenya and Nala). And it wasn’t like they didn’t have pets already…even though one could hardly call either of their current animals “pets”.

The kitten was so tiny, and he just felt so bad looking at it. He was pretty sure it was a female, since it was a calico with green eyes. At the moment, it—well, _she_ , he guessed—was nibbling on his fingers as the pair journeyed upstairs. “Aw, that hurts. Stop that—ow!”

Gwing wasn’t home, which was a good thing.

He hadn’t exactly… _asked_ her if it was okay to bring a kitten home.

As he unlocked the door, the kitten (he really needed to think of a name for her) stared up at him. The tips of her ears curled back towards her neck, and most of her face, chest, and legs were all white. The rest of her was patched with brown tabby and orange tabby splotches, and she was _just too cute._ “Aw, you’re so cute.”

_Miaow._

That sold it—he was going to try and keep her. If he could convince Gwing, that was.

The moment he got inside, he realised that Gwing wasn’t in the house. Neither was Nala, which probably meant that they were out adventuring someplace. He would ask when she was home—they could defend themselves. Zenya poked her head out from behind the cookie jar, snout flecked with cookie crumbs and bits of aluminium foil. “Hey, baby girl. How was your evening?”

She let out a poof of smoke at him and then burrowed back into her little den. Sighing, he set the kitten down on the kitchen counter and then set out a little bowl of water for her. She started lapping, purring when he stroked his hand along her spine. Even for a kitten, she felt rather soft, almost silky.

Glancing around, he tried to find something that would work as a name for her. There was a spatula, a cutting board, some old chips…

“I think I’m going to call you Taco.”

+++

When he heard the lock rattling, he jolted awake.

At first, he couldn’t remember who had the keys. Then he remembered it was Gwing. And then he remembered he had a kitten sitting next to him that they hadn’t had before and he hadn’t asked Gwing about it and—

“Rook, did you steal a cat again?”

Glancing up, he found Gwing standing across from him in the other entryway to the kitchen, arms crossed. Nala paced at her feet, with Taco following her and meowing happily. “That was an accident and that was one time!” Pausing, he asked, “Can we keep her?”

Gwing sighed. “What’s her name?”

“Taco.”

She shot him a look. It was like she was staring at one of the weirdest things in the world, rather than her boyfriend who had told her the name of their cat. “Okay, no, we’re changing that.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we are not naming our cat _Taco_ , Rook.”

“Pizza?”

“No.”

“Pigeon?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Doughnut?”

“ _Rook._ ”

“What? I’m not good in the naming department!” Glancing over, Rook sighed and started looking around the kitchen, holding Doughnut in his lap. She started playing with his hair, soft and tiny paws scratching ever so slightly at his jaw. “Hotdog?” Gwing kept shooting him down with every name he suggested. “Chicken Nugget. Nugget. Tangerine. Honey.”

She paused. “Keep going with that.”

“Uh…Maple?” She paused, an idea apparently crossing her face. “What? What’s that look?”

“Let’s call her Sweetie.” Walking over, Gwing picked Sweetie up and pulled her close, peering at her. “Does that work for you? Sweetie?” For a few moments, half-elf and cat stared deep into each other’s eyes.

Sweetie _miaowed_.

Apparently, that was a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than I usually like them to be. Sorry. Anyways, Sweetie is a kind of cat called an American Curl! Love you all, see you in the next fic!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
